oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Graceful outfit
Graceful clothing comprises of weight-reducing gear that can be bought from Grace found in the Rogues' Den. The pieces are bought with marks of grace, which are obtained by completing Rooftop Agility Courses. Wearing the full Graceful outfit restores run energy 30% faster (while you're not running, or when you're 'busy'https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/874935498984345601). Note that other items, such as the boots of lightness, spottier cape and penance gloves, reduce more weight than their graceful counterparts, but they do not grant the Graceful set bonus. Players who obtain all of the pieces may store it in a Magic wardrobe in the Costume room of their player-owned house. WARNING: A player's graceful set will be lost upon death and irretrievable in wilderness level 20 or above. The set is retrievable upon dying in a PVP world. Obtaining These items can only be bought with marks of grace, which can only be obtained by running laps on Rooftop Agility Courses. Buying the entire set takes 260 Marks, which will get you to around 54~68 Agility. Selling the whole set back to Grace will earn you 208 Marks. Important to note is that you can only refund non-coloured pieces of the set. The Canifis Agility Course is the best rooftop course to get marks of grace, as it is the quickest to get between each individual obstacle, for how many gaps there are. However, note that the chances of getting marks of grace on courses that are 20 levels under a player's Agility level are decreased to 20% of the original rate.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/628223083858362368 Keep in mind that graceful items have low priority on death, so you will most likely lose your entire graceful outfit if you are unable to return to recover it in time. As such, careful consideration should be taken when taking your graceful outfit into dangerous locations. A full graceful set costs 260 marks of grace. It is noteworthy to state that should a player choose to instead spend the same amount of marks on amylase packs, they will receive 2,600 amylase crystals, which are currently worth * 2600}}}} coins. Less wealthy players would do well to consider whether or not they will value the set enough to account for the high cost, as the set is refundable but you lose Marks when doing so. However, it is important to bear in mind that the outfit greatly helps training other skills, especially Runecrafting, as well as questing. Graceful can be seen as an investment that will pay off due to the amount of time and run energy saved. Recolouring Once players gain 100% favour in a house in Great Kourend, they may recolour their graceful outfits to one of six different colours by talking to Osten in Shayzien House of Great Kourend. The player can recolour their Graceful outfit to the colours of any of the houses in which they have 100% favour, or a special colour scheme if they have 100% favour in all houses. Each piece of the outfit costs 15 marks of grace to recolour, requiring 90 marks of grace to fully recolour an outfit. Players can speak to Osten to revert the colours back to the default appearance, but this will not refund any marks of grace. In addition, a dark blue colour scheme, matching the Agility cape, is available from Pirate Jackie the Fruit in Brimhaven for 250 agility arena tickets. Note that this '''does not '''cost any marks of grace. Graceful outfit (Arceuus) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Arceuus House's colours. Graceful outfit (Piscarilius) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Piscarilius House's colours. Graceful outfit (Lovakengj) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Lovakengj House's colours. Graceful outfit (Shayzien) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Shayzien House's colours. Graceful outfit (Hosidius) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Hosidius House's colours. Graceful outfit (BW) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in Osten's colours, requiring 100% favour in all Houses to obtain. Graceful outfit (Agility Arena) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in dark blue from the Brimhaven Agility Arena. Trivia *The outfit formerly appeared as recoloured rogue equipment, but was graphically updated in an update on 17 July 2014 after gaining 75.4% support on the 22nd Content Poll. References Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Items with negative weight Category:Clothing sets Category:Agility